Watching You
by Yoko Black
Summary: Harry finds out how much of a hero he is, and not to the wizarding world, but his own son. Song: Watching You By: Rodney Atkins COMPLETE


Title: Watching You

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds out how much of a hero he is, and not to the wizarding world, but his own son. Song: Watching You By: Rodney Atkins

Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters. I don't make money from this story.

WATCHING YOU

_Driving through town just my boy and me, with a happy meal in his booster seat. Knowing that he couldn't have the toy till his nuggets were gone._

_A green traffic light turned straight to red. I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap. Well then my four year old said a four letter word That started with "s" and I was concerned, so I said son now where did you learn to talk like that?_

Harry smiled softly as he drove down the street, young James sitting in the back in a baby seat. He was happily playing with his new toy, an eagle that flew around his head as Harry drove with a juice box in his hand and happily sipping at the drink. Harry knew he shouldn't let James play with the toy as they were driving down a Muggle street but Harry wasn't about to deny his firstborn anything just yet.

It had taken a long time to convince Ginny to buy a car. She didn't see the point since they were wizards and could easily Floo or Apparate to wherever they wanted to go, but Harry wanted something from his life in the Muggle world. Finally she relented and Harry again had to convince her to take James in the car. This was the first ride both father and son were taking without Ginny, and that was because she was visiting her mother with Albus.

Harry was so fixed on watching his son play he almost didn't catch the light.

"Son of a….!" he said softly and he slammed on the brakes as hard as he could. The car lurched forward as it came to a stop and Harry was slammed into his seat belt. He heard James exclaim and his juice box went flying. The toy eagle still flew around the back.

"James, are you okay?" asked Harry turning to him. James had apple juice all over his lap and on his shirt.

"Shit!" said James and Harry's mouth gapped open.

"James Sirius Potter, where did you learn such language?"

"From you," said James with a smile. Harry gaped again. He never remembered using such language in front of his children. Ginny would make his rear sore for a week with a Stinging Hex if he did.

"James, I never use such language," he said trying to placate his son. James giggled.

"Sure you do. Like last week when you came home all dirty and you were muttering under your breathe. I heard you say a lot of words and "shit" was one of them."

Harry sighed. He remembered that day. He had just came back from a raid that had him chasing a wizard through the Underground and through the sewers, without backup because the Aurors with him kept getting lost. He was especially peeved when he took down the wizard and lost his birthday gift to Teddy.

"James, I don't ever want to hear you say that word again, you hear? That's a bad word and if you say it again Mummy will wash your mouth with a Soap Charm, you hear?" Not to mention his.

"But you say it, Da. If it's a bad word why do you say it?"

"Because…. Because sometimes adults get angry and they forget they're not supposed to use those words. But that doesn't mean you should. You understand, James?"

"Yes, Da. I understand. No more using bad words."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Good," he said and cleaned his son's spill with a wave of his wand. Turning back to the wheel he drove down the road, still concerned about his son's outburst.

_He said I've been watching you, Dad. Ain't that cool. I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We got cowboy boots and camo pants. Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we, Dad. I wanna do everything you do, so I've been watching you._

_We got back home and I went to the barn. I bowed my head and I prayed real hard. Said, "Lord, please help me. Help my stupid self." _

_Then this side of bedtime later that night, turning on my son's Scooby-Doo nightlight. He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees. He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands and spoke to God like he was talking to a friend. And I said son now where'd you learn to pray like that?_

When Harry got back home he sent James up in his room, sat down on the couch and did something he had never done in his life. He prayed.

"Please, God, please help my stupid self," he said.

He prayed for his stupidity, his ignorance and to help him be a better father. When Ginny said she was pregnant he had been ecstatic with her on having a child but he had his doubts. He never grew up in a large loving family like Ginny had. He didn't know the first thing about raising a child. Even with the help of Molly and Arthur he was still terrified on having a child.

Then James was born, beautiful energetic James. Through the five years there were times he was glad he was a father and times when he just wanted walk away. But then James gives him a smile and he's glad to be a dad again.

He finished praying to whatever god was watching him that he was thankful for the family given to him. They weren't the family he deserved, not after knowing what he did during the war to win, but he was damn lucky to have them.

That night after a dinner of lasagna and of playing hide and seek Harry finished reading Sleeping Beauty from the large Brother's Grimm book he bought. Ginny agreed to let Harry read Muggle stories to the children because she was curious about them too.

"….And they both lived happily ever after," he said and closed the book. Albus was already asleep in his arms while James was semi awake with Ginny.

"Another one!" he said excitedly.

"No, James, your brother is asleep," said Harry. "And it's bed time."

"Please, I'll go to bed right after."

"You'll go to bed now," said Ginny. "Now get up to your room. Da and I will be there to tuck you in after your brother."

Groaning that he didn't get his second story James walked up to bed. Ginny and Harry took Albus up to his room and tucked him in, turning on his moon globe as they walked out.

"Oh, I left his bear downstairs," said Ginny. "Go ahead and tuck James in. I'll be back."

"All right," said Harry and after a small kiss she headed downstairs for the bear. Harry walked into the bedroom, and saw a surprising sight.

James was kneeling by his bed, arms folded on it and he spoke. Harry couldn't help but listening in.

"And my Mummy and Da and Albus, and my uncle Ron and Hermione. Amen."

"James," he said walking in and James looked up at him. "What were you doing?"

"Prayin', Da," said James.

"Where did you learn to pray like that?" asked Harry.

"From you, Da."

"When?"

"Today."

Harry was about to ask when, when he remembered he did pray that day down in the living room. He had thought James was upstairs playing but he must have snuck down and watched Harry.

_He__said__I've__been__watching__you,__Dad.__Ain__'__t__that__cool.__I'm__your__buckaroo,__I__wanna__be__like__you__And__eat__all__my__food__and__grow__as__tall__as__you__are.__We__like__fixing__things__and__holding__mama's__hand.__Yeah__we're__just__alike,__hey__ain't__we,__Dad?__I__wanna__do__everything__you__do,__so__I've__been__watching__you._

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug. Said "my little bear is growing up." He said "but when I'm big I'll still know what to do." _

Harry smiled at his son, walked over to James and hugged him.

"Where did you get so smart," he asked.

"From you, Da. From you."

_Cause__I've__been__watching__you,__Dad.__Ain__'__t__that__cool.__I'm__your__buckaroo,__I__wanna__be__like__you,__And__eat__all__my__food__and__grow__as__tall__as__you__are.__By__then__I'll__be__as__strong__as__superman.__We'll__be__just__alike,__hey__won't__we,__Dad?__When__I__can__do__everything__you__do,__because__I've__been__watching__you._

END


End file.
